Breaking the Storm
by FlyWithDamagedWings
Summary: A two-part AkuRoku oneshot. Roxas and Axel have been college dorm-mates for a few months now, and Roxas isn't too fond of Axel. So one night during a storm, Axel tries to bond with Roxas, who he just so happens to be crushing on. But things don't go as either of them planned. *P.S. I tried to make the two parts as different as possible, haha* - Cover Image by leojiaz on deviantArt
1. Part One: Roxas's Point of View

I used to really hate storms. Everything about them just freaked me out. Even thunder used to bother me despite the fact that it's harmless. I just hated big storms.

There was one particular storm when everything sucked. It had been a raging tropical storm and I was stuck in my dorm room for the evening. That wasn't even the worst part, through. The worst part was that I was stuck in the room with my asshole of a roommate: Axel. He was a cocky bastard who thought he was the shit. And to make matters even worse, the power was expected to go out at some point. And when the power went out, no matter the time of the year, the dorms became freezing.

Thus, everything sucked.

I had removed myself by sitting at my desk with my earphones in and a couple of text books in front of me, along with my notebook. In reality, though, I wasn't doing homework; I was just doodling and writing random blurbs of poetry down. I had just wanted to keep Axel off my back. He was sleeping at the moment, but he obviously couldn't sleep forever. And when he did wake up, I wanted him to get the impression that I was busy so he would just leave me alone.

Now it was only a matter of time until I would discover how well that would work out.

And then my earphones were suddenly removed from my ears and Axel's face was beside mine.

"Roxy, I'm bored," he whined. His chin was resting on my left shoulder and his arms were around me.

"Get off!" I demanded, pushing him back as best I could with the angle I was at. "I'm busy."

"No you're not," he denied. "I'm not blind; I can see that you're only doodling."

I sighed. "Whatever." I put my earphones back in.

And so he took my iPod next.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the seat at my desk. "Give that back!"

"Why should I? It is pretty rude after all," he claimed.

"You're rude all the time," I said back.

I started jumping, trying to get my iPod back from him. But he was holding it over his head and he was a lot taller than me, so it had been nearly impossible. Finally, I just grabbed his sleeve and attempted to pull his whole arm down. That didn't work either, though. And now he has his infamous smirk spread across his face. I quickly backed away from him because of this. I knew that smirk all too well and I hated it.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" he checked, stepping closer to me.

"Just give my iPod back to me," I replied, holding my hand out.

"What's the magic word?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're such a prick." I sat back down at my desk with a sigh, giving up on my iPod retrieval.

But then he put it down on top of one of my books. I turned to him as he sat back down on his bed. Just then, the power had gone out.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath so that only I could hear. I had forgotten how pitch black the dorm got without any light. And how afraid of the dark I was.

But then there was a small light. The source was Axel's lighter. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out two candles. He lit them both and set his lighter down.

"We're not supposed to have candles—" I began quietly.

"Well, I don't think either of us have a flashlight," he cut me off.

"Hey, what's with the attitude all of a sudden?" I questioned, unappreciative of his tone of voice.

"What's with the attitude you've been giving me all year? You barely even know me, yet you just assume that I'm a total dick."

I hadn't known how to reply. But I had to admit that he was right; I never really did take the chance to get to know him. Or give him a chance.

"First impressions stick," I finally spoke up.

"Fuck first impressions," he said back.

"Why do you even care what I think of you?"

Before I had even finished speaking, he was back on his feet. He had jumped off his bed and took two large strides over to me. He was towering over me and I was trapped in my chair.

"Axel, what are you doing?" My voice was almost a whisper now.

"Something I've wanted to try since the first day I first met you," he admitted.

Then he kissed me.

And even to my own surprise, I kissed him back.

Then embarrassingly enough, I couldn't resist letting out a little whimper when Axel pulled away.

He chuckled at this. "You're cute, Roxy."

I tried to keep my face from turning as red as his hair. "Shut up."

He continued to chuckle as he returned to his bed. He gestured for me to come over.

"Fuck that, I'm not gonna sleep with you," I told him in denial. My defences were back up and running.

"Whoa, I'm not asking you to sleep with me. Just come lay down with me."

"But then…why did you kiss me?"

"Usually you kiss a person when you like them, Roxas, not just because you want to sleep with them."

I paused. For some odd reason it had taken a lot for me to comprehend such a simple statement. "So…you like me?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"But you don't want—?"

"Not right now." He sighed. "See? You don't know me at all. I'm not that kind of guy, Roxas."

I contemplated this. And I had realised that he was right; I judged him the first day we met and I had been totally wrong. Then he had spent a majority of the year trying to…impress me? I wasn't even sure. All I knew was that I had been the real asshole.

"Don't feel so guilty," he spoke up. "It happens to everyone."

"What does?"

"Prejudgment and misjudgment. I bet you couldn't even tell that I'm gay."

"No, I couldn't," I admitted. "Did you know I'm—?"

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you. Now, come lay down with me."

"But—"

"Roxas, we just lost power so it's not like you can see what you're doing. Besides, you weren't really doing anything anyway."

I watched his figure lay down. Before I moved, though, I took another moment to think about the situation at hand. Then I finally stood up and crawled into the bed beside Axel. He draped an arm over my waist and kissed my shoulder. I held back a shiver at this action.

"Will you let me show you the real me?" he wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Would you be willing to go on a few dates with me to actually get to know me?"

"Oh! I—" I had turned my head to look into Axel's green eyes, dimly lit only by the candles, but still so entrancing. I nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled and kissed my nose. I smiled at this and blushed a bit, hoping Axel wasn't able to tell. I figured he didn't when he had laid his head back down. I turned my head forward again and listened to the sounds of the storm, remaining close to the redhead's warm body.

That night, stormy weather became my favourite.


	2. Part Two: Axel's Point of View

I really love big storms. I love the sound of the pouring rain, the howling of the wind, the roar of thunder, and I love the flash of lightning. Better yet, I love being in storms. I don't know why, but I just find it all so exhilarating.

Unfortunately, though, there was one storm that had left me stuck in my dorm room. Apparently the school had to make sure all the students remained safe or some stupid shit reason like that. But there was a single upside. And this upside was my roommate: Roxas. The storm was exactly what I had needed to get in a little bonding time with the blonde.

Why? Because he couldn't stand me.

I had been laying on my bed, pretending to be asleep. I wasn't, though. Hell, how could anyone sleep during such a noisy storm? Anyway, I had been watching Roxas instead. He was sitting at his desk doing his homework. His earphones were in, too. And his music was loud because I could hear it, even. Either way, he was beautiful. And so I decided that now was as best a time as any to make my move. I was growing impatient of waiting anyway.

I rolled off my bed and walked up behind him, removing his earphones from his ears and leaning down.

"Roxy, I'm bored," I whined. I rested my chin and his left shoulder and wrapped my arms around him.

"Get off!" he demanded, attempting to push me back. "I'm busy."

"No you're not," I denied. "I'm not blind; I can see that you're only doodling."

And he had only been doodling.

He sighed. "Whatever." He put his earphones back in.

I let out a short sigh before taking his iPod.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Give that back!"

"Why should I? It is pretty rude after all," I claimed.

"You're rude all the time," he shot back.

He started jumping, failing with his attempts to get his iPod back from me. After all, I had been holding it over my head and I was a hell of a lot taller than him. Eventually, he grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and simply tried to pull my whole arm down. That didn't work either, though; I was too strong. But now this position had left us standing very close together. I smirked, causing him to quickly back away from me.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" I wondered, stepping closer to him. I could tell that he was embarrassed, even if only a little.

"Just give my iPod back to me," he replied, holding his hand out.

"What's the magic word?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "You're such a prick." He sat back down at his desk with a sigh, obviously giving up on his iPod retrieval.

Because of this, I just decided to let him have it. So I put the iPod down on one of his textbooks. Then I returned to laying down on my bed, feeling a bit disappointed.

And then the power went out, leaving the room pitch black.

Remaining calm, I had pulled my lighter from my pocket and flicked it on. I turned and opened my desk drawer, pulling out two small candles. I lit them and placed the lighter between them.

"We're not supposed to have candles—" Roxas started, his voice soft.

"Well, I don't think either of us have a flashlight," I cut him off, more irritation in my voice than I had intended there to be.

"Hey, what's with the attitude all of a sudden?"

"What's with the attitude you've been giving me all year? You barely even know me, yet you just assume that I'm a total dick."

He fell silent at this remark. It was true, though. He had never even given me a chance; he just figured I was a bad kid from the beginning. And that was annoying.

Yet he had still somehow managed to get me crushing on him.

"First impressions stick," he finally spoke up.

"Fuck first impressions," I said back.

"Why do you even care what I think of you?"

I was back on my feet before he had even finished asking the question. And it took only about two long steps for me to be leaning over him, trapping him in the chair.

"Axel, what are you doing?" His voice was even quieter now.

"Something I've wanted to try since the first day I met you," I admitted.

Then I kissed him.

And to my surprise, he actually kissed me back.

After a moment or two, I pulled away from the kiss. And I could've swore I heard him whine when I did.

I let out a soft chuckle. "You're cute, Roxy."

"Shut up."

I chuckled a bit more, returning to my bed. I sat down and gestured for him to join me.

"Fuck that, I'm not gonna sleep with you," he denied, having become defencive again.

"Whoa, I'm not asking you to sleep with me. Just come lay down with me."

"But then…why did you kiss me?"

"Usually you kiss a person when you like them, Roxas, not just because you want to sleep with them."

He paused. "So…you like me?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"But you don't want—?"

"Not right now." I let out a bit of a frustrated sigh. "See? You don't know me at all. I'm not that kind of guy, Roxas."

Now I could tell that he was thinking about the whole situation. And I had hoped that he would believe me. It was true after all. But then I realised that I had probably made him feel bad.

"Don't feel so guilty," I spoke up. "It happens to everyone."

"What does?"

"Prejudgment and misjudgment. I bet you couldn't even tell that I'm gay."

"No, I couldn't," he admitted. "Did you know I'm—?"

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you. Now, come lay down with me."

"But—"

"Roxas, we just lost power so it's not like you can see what you're doing. Besides, you weren't really doing anything anyway."

I had lay down and closed my eyes, waiting. A few moments later, I felt his body lay down beside me. I smiled at this, content with the outcome. Then I draped my arm over his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Will you let me show you the real me?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Would you be willing to go on a few dates with me to actually get to know me?"

"Oh! I—" He cocked his head to look at me and my green eyes met with his blue eyes. His face was dimly lit, but still so beautiful. He then nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled again and kissed his nose. Roxas smiled back and blushed a bit, but I didn't comment on that. After all, I hadn't wanted to ruin that perfect moment. So I just lay my head back down instead. The scenario hadn't gone exactly as I had expected, but that was okay; it had happened either way. And with that, I listened to the sounds of the storm while holding the blonde in my arms.

That night had given me another reason to love stormy weather.


End file.
